What Goes Down in the PC
by Reevee21
Summary: What DOES happen when fifteen Pokémon are left in a PC box with a 4th wall breaking system, television (Netflix included), and themselves? About as much violence as the average Pokémon episode. Half inspired by Lilligant's Lemonade Stand. Too much on the Pokémon side for an actual crossover, but there will be other franchises in this! Please R&R!
1. One: Abandoned, Possibly

**What Goes Down in the PC**  
** when a trainer by the name of Renee stores fifteen of her beloved monsters into a PC box, fudge goes down….**

_Which PC will be accessed?_  
_ Bill's PC _  
_Deposit Pokémon? _  
_Deposit into box 15, 'Special'_  
_ Quilava_  
_ Buizel _  
_Serperior_  
_ Charizard_  
_ Frogadier_  
_ Piplup_  
_ Treeko_  
_ Shaymin_  
_ Milotic_  
_ Zoroark_  
_ Dodrio _  
_Flygon_  
_ Rotom_  
_ Scolipede_  
_ Swellow_

"Hey, wait!" Quilava yelled, "No! Don't leave us! HEY!"

them? In the PC?! was this some kind of joke?! it wasn't very funny!

Quilava's partners sat dazed on the Pokémon center flooring.

"You know she can't hear you, right?" Buizel asked, straightening his sunglasses from the placement.

"She couldn't have left us!" Milotic wailed, "That's what wild Pokémon are for!"

"I WAS WILD ONCE!" Scolipede butted in.

Quilava was pacing the floor now, giving up on calling for her.

"Okay, okay!" Zoroark said, raising her arms and trying not to panic, "it can't be all that bad! We've got a TV set, a nice clean floor to sleep on, and a trainer who loves us…"

"We wouldn't be in here if she loved us!" Milotic moaned.

"Hey, quit your whining!" Charizard roared, "she said she was going to level up the others, okay?! We're just in the waiting room to freedom. Now try not to panic, and we'll be fine!"

* * *

Rotom was staring at the wall after the ordeal.

"What are you looking at?" Piplup asked the glitch Pokémon.

He pointed to a lever marked _Forth wall breaking system_.

"AW SWEET!" Treeko snickered, flipping it. Nothing happened. He kept flipping it.

"STOP IT!" the three Dodrio heads screeched, covered in paint.

"OW! OW! OW!" Scolipede said with thinner on his butt.

Swellow pulled out a paintbrush from nowhere and Charizard was playing with a detached arm.

** Will the fifteen Pokémon survive ultimate boredom in a PC box?**  
** Will Shaymin ever get any lines?**  
** Will they ever escape?! GASP! **  
**Stay tuned! **  
**Swellow: why are you talking like a narrator?**  
** That's what I am. Now clean up that paint before Epic Mickey gets involved.**


	2. Two: First Night

**Two **  
**First Night**

That was a long, hard day.

And now that it was over, it was time for them to sleep. If they could only find the mattresses…

CRASH!

"That's not it."

BANG! CRASH!

"That's not it."

SLAM!

"That's it!"

Shaymin emerged from the PC closet, dragging five inflatable mattresses and a water bed.

"Hot dog!"

Suddenly, Mickey ran out of the closet. the Disney mouse was just glad to be in light again-

Treeko leaf stormed him back into it. "CURSE THAT FORTH WALL SWITCH!"

Charizard was holding a mattress. "How do I blow up this thing?"

Zoroark looked up from her own sleeping system, "well, you'll need dynamite, your fire breath-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT."

"You're right. I do. I just wanted to see what you'd do."

Scolipede had his up, and curled into a ball with Rotom on top of him.

"I say we snooze on this water bed hear," Buizel coaxed.

Milotic constricted her teddy bear harder, "that'll ruin my scales! Do you know what they put in that plastic-"

"Crickey, she's hard to get," Buizel moaned in his Australian voice.

"You know what?" Flygon suggested, coiled on his bed.

"What?" "What?" "What, Flygon?" the Dodrio heads asked.

"I say we watch a good movie to get us to sleep!" the dragon/ground Pokémon smiled.

"Aright then," Quilava nodded, toddling over to the TV cabinet. The shelves were full of all kinds of movies.

"How about Rio?" Swellow suggested.

"No way!" Serperior snorted, "It gives me nightmares!"

"You get nightmares…of singing parrots?" Zoroark asked, face palming.

"I'm a grass type, girl," she answered, "how about kung Fu panda?"

"NEVER. EVER. EVER." Zoroark yelped, hugging her knees.

Serperior laughed.

"I'm always up for a good Bug's Life," Scolipede muttered from his coil.

"It's not here," Quilava said, "how about How to Train Your Dragon?"

"TOOTHLESS ALL THE WAY!" Charizard whooped. Flygon nosed briskly. "

Yea! That one!" Rotom giggled.

"I don't mind it," Shaymin almost whispered.

Quilava popped in the disk and sat back.

** …well that was eventful. Note how I matched the movie with the Pokémon's type? Like Kung-CRASH!  
****Mickey: sorry!  
****I thought you left already!  
****Mickey: where is the exit?  
****To your left.**  
** BONK! **  
**YOUR OTHER LEFT!**


	3. Three: Water-Controling Humans

**OH MAN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY PEO-PLE OF FANFICTION! After brought to my attention by a review, I realized the rating wasn't high enough for the previous content. so I went back, fixed it up, and here is the better chapter. thanks to the viewer that brought that up! I SAY THANK YOU! THANKS!**

**Three  
Water-Controlling Humans**

That morning, the PC box smelled like saltwater.

"Awesome air freshener," Frogadier sniffed.

"What air freshener?" Serperior asked.

"Smells like the ocean," Scolipede grunted. He wasn't a morning kind of bug.

"It's coming from the closet!" Quilava said. The volcanic porcupine-"I'M A MINK!"-sorry, mink, ran over to the closet and flung it open. An overflow of sea water spilled out, flooding the floor.

A teenager floated out with it.

"Uh," he stammered. Where was he? This was not camp half-blood…

"Aw yea!" Buizel cheered, "He can get us out! And he smells…like an ocean…"

That was not what Percy saw. He saw an orange otter with foaming lips running towards him.

So he did the typical thing to do: blast it with water.

"HE CONTROLS WATER!" Charizard yelled, flying away, "WE'RE ALL DOOMED! THE HUMANS CAN CONTROL WATER!"

What followed was an epic, dangerous battle, forcing Percy back into the closet. Shaymin slammed it shut.

"Treeko," Quilava said patiently, "next time you see a forth wall breaking switch, HOW ABOUT YOU NOT PULL IT?!"

Treeko was on the floor after a hit from the demigod and not paying attention whatsoever.

Buizel spat a bit of blood, "why did you do it?! WHY PUT ME THROUGH THIS TORTURE OF NOT MEETING THAT awesome kid?!"

"AWESOME?!" Charizard roared from the ceiling, "YOU CALL THAT DEADLY WATER-CONTROLLER AWESOME?!"

"He was pretty awesome," Zoroark interfered. Quilava face palmed.

Rotom was reading a book with a thunderstorm on the cover.

"What's that about?" Piplup asked.

"It's-totally-awesome!" Rotom squealed. And I do mean squealed. "It's about this kid, see, and he gets attacked by this big ugly bird, like, all big and dangerous, and-"

Piplup had snatched the book and was reading it.

"Give it!" Rotom demanded, pulling it back. Piplup sat down and sulked.

"What the fudge are they doing?" Quilava asked as Piplup, Frogadier, and Rotom were buried in reading.

"Some series," Charizard snorted, "something about that water-controlling kid from the closet-and if the humans could control water, are we all going to die?!"

"We are not going to die because the people can control water," Quilava sighed, face pawing. "Have you ever seen Renee control water?"

"Well, no," Charizard admitted, "but-wait! She did once! Remember when we were at the beach, she took out that gun-thing-OH MY GOSH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Charizard kept flying around, panicking, with Quilava shouting "that was a water gun!" after him.

Just then, Percy Jackson came back out of the closet.

"PERCEUS JACKSON!" the three crazy fans screamed.

_Frogadier fainted!  
Piplup fainted!  
Rotom fainted!_

Percy ran back into the closet.

**I had this fic up for three hours and it already had a review, favorite and follower! They were all the same person, but-  
Mickey: that's a record!  
Indeed it is, my little friend. Speaking of little friends, SONIC!  
Sonic: I AM NOT LITTLE!  
dude, you're two feet tall. I WATCHED AN EPISODE OF SONIC LAST NIGHT! YAY!  
Percy: which one?  
Oh, hey demigod. Sonic X, of course.**


	4. Four: Pocket Games

**Four  
pocket games**

Buizel was playing on a small handheld system. Various 'bling!' and 'crash!' noises were coming from it.

"What on earth are you playing?" Zoroark asked.

"What's earth?" Buizel asked, not taking his shades off the screen.

"Touché," Zoroark huffed. She walked over to the closet. There was a box full of game systems sitting out.

"What up, girlfriend?" Serperior asked, slithering over.

"This is up!" she proclaimed, holding a Wii lion king style over her head.

"Oh yea!" Serperior hissed, wrapping a numb chuck.

"I found a lot of rings!" Buizel said out of nowhere.

"Pardon?" Flygon asked, cocking his insect-like head.

"Okay, the rings are like our HP," Buizel explained, "and this guy, forgot his name, uses them for stuff, and-"

"ROTOM, HOW DO WE WORK THIS?!" Zoroark called. The plasma Pokémon plugged in some random wires. The screen came on with a flash.

"Thanks bro!" Serperior said. The two females grabbed remotes.

"HIGH SCORE!" Buizel yelled. He kept yelling for everything.

Zoroark and Serperior were playing Wii sports resort on the Wii. Quilava was operating a light pink DS. Charizard had a DSI. Shaymin had a rock.

Suddenly, something ran past Quilava.

"ACK!" He yelled, whipping around. There wasn't anything there.

Shaymin had given up on the rock and was snuggling a gradia flower instead. "Oh I love you mister flower," she cooed in her quiet, sweet voice, "I just love you-"

A Frisbee knocked her out. Scolipede was chasing it. And by 'chasing' I mean stampeding past after a flying plastic object.

"Scolipede!" Flygon roared, "Do that in box 1!"

Scolipede teleported to box 1, which was full of caught Pokémon that Renee never used. A Cottone had his Frisbee.

Back in box 'Special'…

Buizel was sweating. He glared down at the screen like his life depended on it. Everyone but Scolipede was looking over his shoulders. Which was hard, since his neck was a rubber flotation device.

"c'mon…c'mon!" he grinded his teeth while rapidly pressing buttons.

His character fell off a cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" everyone screamed in unison. Buizel shot the game with an ice beam into the box, "CURSE THAT LEAPSTER!"

Zoroark froze. "YOU WERE PLAYING THAT ON A PRESCHOOL TOY?!"

Buizel pounded the ground, "Tails, I have failed you!" he wailed.

**Nervous breakdown due to over radiation of electronics is a serious disorder!  
Percy: sure is (rolls eyes).  
Sonic: wait, tails?!  
Err…yea, uh…next chapter okay?**


	5. Five: Lion, Witch, Doritos

**Five**  
**Lion, Witch, Doritos**

Scolipede came back to a quiet box. It was night again, and everyone was asleep.

He grinned evilly. Which was weird, because he didn't have a visible mouth.

The poison/bug type walked over to the closet and rummaged about.

"Ring," he listed, "paint, thinner…"

He went deeper.

"PJO books, trident, a giant key…"

It was getting darker.

"My Frisbee, Digivice, another ring-oh!"

He was faced with a wardrobe. It was large and wooden, with shiny polish.

"You only live once!" he grunted, opening it.

He brushed past jackets and cloaks and-

Was that snow?

He came out in a snowy forest. Flakes were softly coating the ground, and a signpost with something indecipherable stood at a crossroad.

A goat-man walked up to him.

"I'm leaving," Scolipede snorted, heading back through the wardrobe. He closed the door.

"Lion's pelt, tutu, a whole lot of socks-"

He butted into a cabinet.

"Yes!"

He flung open the doors and pulled out a bag of none other than Dorito chips!

And he crunched happily away on them the whole night.

**I love Doritos.**  
** Mickey: don't we all?**  
** Anyway, I have never seen The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, but I did see when she first went into the woods.**  
** Percy: say what now?**  
** Call it the greatest rival for your series.**


	6. Six: Shiny, uh, Something

**Six  
shiny quilava-no, Shaymin-no-ARGH!**

Everyone woke up to the crunching of chips.

"Someone's got Doritos!" Zoroark yelled, charging into the closet.

Something shot over her.

"QUILAVA!" she exclaimed.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Flygon said, soaring upwards.

"There!" "No, there!" "Over here!" the Dodrio heads argued. They took off after a blue blur.

Quilava jumped on it.

"QUILLS!" he yelled, leaping off with scratches on his stomach, "QUILLS QUILLS QUILLS-"

"I GOT THIS!" Charizard bellowed, shooting off a fire blast to divert it. it didn't work.

"Got ya!" Treeko yelled, grabbing the thing's leg and slamming it into the wall. It looked like a blue Shaymin.

"It's out for the count!" Zoroark exhaled.

"Is that brute a Shaymin?" Buizel asked, lifting his sunglasses.

"No way," Serperior said, "it's a Quilava!"

"Quilava spikes," their Quilava panted, "are made…of fire…not…flesh."

"Oh, then it's a Shaymin," she concluded.

"Shaymin are blue," Shaymin whispered, sniffing the creature before them.

"Okay," Flygon said, listing them off with his fingers, "it's not a Shaymin, it's not a Quilava, then what is it?"

"A hedgehog!" someone said behind them.

The group whipped around to face a yellow fennekin-like creature with two tails.

"Uh-"Rotom stammered, "he-what-who-you-"

The fox thing snatched the 'hedgehog' and flew off in an airplane.

Just then, Scolipede strutted out of the closet with a bag of Doritos.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHARE THOSE?!" Zoroark asked.

They dog piled him.

** Told you I'd get him in here!  
Sonic: when?  
This chapter!  
Tails: when did you say you were going to put him in?  
Okay, I didn't, but he's here and that's what matters.**


	7. Seven: Meatball War!

**Seven**  
** Meatball war!**

A day after the hedgehog incident, everyone was bored.

"Hey, let's do the teen titans thing," Quilava said.

"Ba"  
"Ba"  
"Ba"  
"Ba"  
"Booooooooored." Everyone said the last part.

"Now what?" Zoroark asked.

Rotom was sniping the others. He was hiding behind the TV set with his gun.

He aimed…  
loaded…  
FIRED!

Suddenly, a meatball hit Flygon in the face.

Everyone stared at Rotom.

…

"MEATBALL FIGHT!"

Buizel pulled out a meatball machine gun and started trigger happy-ing everyone in range.

Quilava used a meatball slingshot to hit his dock partners.

Dodrio was firing with one beak and eating shots with the other two.

Flygon dropped meatball bombs all over the place.

Zoroark and Serperior teamed up and shot the others.

Frogadier supplied ammo. Piplup was eating the ammo.

Rotom kept sniping everyone.

Swellow had a Meatball missile launcher.

Milotic was wiping meat off herself and catapulting it with her tail.

"MEAT-BOMB!" Flygon hollered as he launched another packet of meat.

"FLAMING BALLS OF GLORY!" Charizard roared, igniting his meatballs and shooting.

"WORLD PEACE!" Shaymin protested, running with the gradia flower and a peace flag.

"NO WAY!" Treeko argued, shooting at will and using Scolipede for a war horse.

The awesome, delicious meatball fight lasted for hours.

By then the battlefield was coated in meat, Buizel was playing dead in the field, and Frogadier was attempting a nuclear meat-bomb.

Luckily, it wasn't working.

"Best…meatball fight…EVER," Treeko said. Scolipede had been taken down with too many meat shots and was lying next to him.

Shaymin was cradling the gradia flower and talking to herself. Rotom was buried in meat.

"Who's hungry?" Charizard hurred, holding up a fork.

"AWESOME SAUCE, PLEASE!" Swellow asked.

They started eating the meat.

BLAM!  
Percy: you got me!  
Yes!  
BLAM! I'VE BEEN TAKEN DOWN BY THE BLUE HEDGEHOG! (Falls onto knees)  
Mickey: I WILL AVENGE HER!  
BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!  
Sonic: darn (lays on the ground)  
thanks, mickster! AWESOME SAUCE, ANYBODY?


	8. Eight: The Clearage

**Eight**  
** the clearage **

It took three whole days to eat all the meat. At the end of it, it still smelled like meat in the box.

"That's it!" Quilava proclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"How did you do that?!" Zoroark asked.

"It's just how I work," he shrugged, "anyway, only one thing can clean this place!"

He stepped onto Charizard's head and stood above everybody.

"There is only one thing that can rid us of this terrible stench! There is only one thing that can clean us mind, soul, and stomach of meatballs! There is only one thing that the author has ever seen that actually gets her mind off of writing fan fictions!"

The author smiled at the screen ominously.

Quilava ran to the closet, put on a banana costume, ran back out, and yelled at the top of his lungs the words of ultimate cleanliness:

"I AM A BANANA!"

It sent the box into a whirling, rainbow-covered cleaning spree. The place warped and spun and flashed, making everybody…

stare at the walls, confused.

The words 'I AM A BANANA' kept repeating over and over.

Two minutes of ultimate cleanliness later…

The place sparkled and smelled like lavender.

"Why lavender?" Scolipede asked the author.

"Because lavender is nice and clean!" the author typed.

And they didn't see another meatball for fifteen chapters.

** I am a banana is a song. It actually did take my mind off of writing-**  
**everyone: GASP! **  
**-for the two minutes that it lasted.**  
** Everyone: whew!**  
** There won't be another war for fifteen chapters. Also, I LIKE LAVENDER!**


	9. Nine: Females Gotta Have Pickles

**Nine  
females just got to have cucumbers**

"WHERE'S MY CUCUMBERS?"

Milotic was rummaging through a cardboard box marked _relaxation equipment. _Zoroark and Serperior were behind her, waiting.

"Cucumbers?" Charizard asked.

"Yea, cucumbers!" Zoroark said, "We're going to put them over our eyes!"

Charizard ran off.

"AHA!" Milotic proclaimed, holding up a pair…of dry, shriveled cucumbers.

"That's not going to cut it, girl," Serperior said.

"I have an idea!" Milotic announced, throwing them to Dodrio.

"Not the banana again!" Zoroark whimpered.

"Of course not the banana!" Milotic fanned her, "pickles are cucumbers, right?"

"Yea," Serperior admitted.

"Swellow has pickles, right?" Milotic pressed.

Light bulbs appeared above their heads.

Meanwhile, in the center of the box…

Swellow was eating his favorite food, pickles. "Just got to love my dill," he tweeted over a mouthful of pickles.

"HI-YA!"

He was karate kicked by Zoroark, dropping the pickle jar.

"My dill!" he exclaimed.

The three girls put dill pickle chips on their eyes…

And ran around screaming, "MY EYES!"

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT DILL HAS VINEGAR IN IT?!" Frogadier hollered, spraying Milotic's eyes from the juice.

**I had to ask about that one.  
Percy: you didn't test the theory?  
'Course not, demigod! I asked!**


	10. Ten: Hey, Double Digits!

**Ten **  
**Hey, Double digits!**

"WHO DID IT?!"

"Zoroark did it, honest!"

"ZORO-ARK!"

The tricky fox Pokémon was running from Quilava, who was steaming…literally.

"What's this for?" Flygon asked Buizel.

"Last night, Zoroark put rings all over Quilava," Buizel explained, "it was supposed to be funny, but he took it personally…"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A HEDGEHOG TO YOU?!" Quilava demanded, the rings clinking against each other as he ran.

"IT WAS A JOKE!" Zoroark whimpered, dodging eruptions.

"How many did she put on him?" Flygon said, worrying for his partner's life.

Buizel took of his sunglasses and narrowed his eyes, "**ALL OF THEM**."

Flygon took notice that there was an x99 rings sign over Quilava's head.

Suddenly, Piplup jumped in between them. "I HAVE A SOLUTION!" she proclaimed, holding up a small, golden ring.

"Is that from The Ho-"

Piplup put it on Quilava. All the rings disappeared and he gained another life.

"Thank you, bubble bird," he huffed. Golden rings were heavy.

** Okay, this is Reevee21, and I'm hiding in the bunker downstairs so Percy doesn't put those pickles on my eyes. A quick word: if you requested a character and it's not here, it's because either**  
**a) I'm researching it **  
**b) I can't find a scenario to put it in **  
**or**  
** c) it's just too crazy **  
**actually, C hasn't been the case yet. **  
**Percy: THERE YOU ARE! **  
**ACK, OK GOTTA GO!**


	11. Eleven: Counting Stars

**Eleven  
Counting Stars**

Later that day, Frogadier came in holding an MP3 player.

"Is that the author's MP3?" Piplup asked.

"Yea," Frogadier admitted, "but she's not using it. Hey, check out this song!"

He threw her the music device, set to 'Counting Stars'.

"Sweet song," she said after listening, throwing it back.

"Dude, let's do the Kalos version!" he said, waving his hands.

"The what?" Charizard asked.

"Look it up," Frogadier answered.

One search session later…

"WHY ISN'T IT HERE?!" Charizard roared, flipping the table.

"We'll do it our own way!" Treeko said, punching his fist into his palm.

"No way!" Serperior exclaimed, "The author sucks at songs!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" the author demanded.

"Well you do!" she spat back.

"You right. I suck," the author admitted.

"How about, uh," Rotom thought, "a different parody?"

"Alright," Charizard grumbled, heading back to the computer.

Another search session later…

"GOOD GOSH, WHERE CAN A DRAGN GET SOME LYRICS AROUND HERE?!" Charizard roared, setting the computer on fire.

Suddenly, Serperior crashed through the wall riding a wrecking ball and started singing:

_I CAME IN LIKE A PO-KE-BALL,_

_I JUST WANTED TO CATCH-THEM-ALL,_

_I NEVER FILLED A 'DEX SO FULL,_

_AND ALL I EVER DID WAS,_

_THRO-O-OW BALLS,_

"SER-ERI-OR!" Milotic yelled, "There's sawdust, concrete, and cottone fluff everywhere!"

Serperior examined the remains of the 'special' box.

Just then, Renee went to look at the PC.

"OH MY GOSH-"she started. She moved the fifteen Pokémon to box 1, 'Dock Box'. It had the new PC style and-thank heavens!-a fourth wall breaking switch.

Renee left the story for a good, long time.

"Aww…" Treeko moaned.

**She'll be back, Treeko. They always come back.**


	12. Twelve: Impractical Jokers

**Twelve**  
** Impractical jokers**

Flygon was drinking coffee.

"Wait, where's the brewer?" Charizard asked.

The giant Insectoid dragon pointed to the left and kept drinking.

Suddenly, a blue blur crashed into the coffee brewer, bounced off the ceiling, slammed into Piplup, and crashed into the wall.

Quilava emerged from the wreckage and held up a small, golden ring. "WHO PUT THIS ON MY FOOT LAST NIGHT?!" he demanded.

Zoroark whistled innocently.

"YOU…" Quilava snarled, charging after her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" she screamed while dodging fiery blasts.

"YOU BROKE THE BOX!" Serperior yelled.

Piplup looked woozy from the crash and fell over.

"QUILAVA, HEEL!" Charizard bellowed, getting in between them.

Quilava growled and didn't speak for the rest of the chapter.

The giant fire dragon turned to Zoroark.

"What, exactly, gave you the excellent, well-thought plan of placing that hedgehog's ring in our friend here's palm? Hmm? Did you consider the last time you decorated him with rings?"

"No…I thought I could beat him this time!" she said, smiling cheaply.

Charizard face clawed and went to fix the coffee maker.

** He's always been touchy about that subject.  
This was a joke I had in the back store, since Quilava looks like sonic if he curls into a ball with his fire up. Wait, where's-  
Percy: HA! (Slaps a pickle in my eyes)  
AAAAAUUUUUUGHHH VINEGAR!**


	13. Thirteen: DIYgon

**Thirteeen**  
** D. **

Flygon had a toolbox, and was fixing up the wall.

"how are you so good at that?" Frogadier asked, handing him a nail.

"because I'm a D. !" Flygon chirped.

Swellow was eating the author's eye pickle. "I looooooove my dill," he said with dreamy eyes.

"Hey look!" Flygon said, "passage back to the special box!"

"are you sure?" Quilava asked, "the last time I went through a passage, I was almost run over by a truck, captured by the earth police, and framed for dog robbery.*"

*=long story

"sure I'm sure!" Flygon said, stepping through. Turns out he was right. Box 15 was good as new.

"I missed this place," Milotic said, kissing the pokemn center tile.

"weeeeell we can't go back," Zoroark said. The passage had closed.

"what-ever girl!" Serperior said, flicking a tail, "let's get the matresses out!"

"why aren't I a serpent?" Zoroark muttered under her breath, "I'm in a box of snakes, and I'm a fox!"

** Ha! F. !**  
** Percy: C. !**  
**Anything else? **  
**Percy: yes. I need to hire myself a D. .**  
** You don't hire a Do-It-Yourself dragon, you D.I.Y! **  
**Percy: oh.**


	14. Fourteen: EVERY NATARAL DISASTER

**Fourteen  
TORCANOQUAKEBLIZFALANCHFIREACANE BEES!**

Buizel was sitting in a chair looking at a computer screen with a serious face**.**

"What's up?" said Zoroark.

"This," said Buizel, turning the screen toward her and clicking play.

A video of a tornado going around a volcano was on the screen.

"It's just an ordinary tornado going around a volcano," an Ariados said, talking into a microphone. "…I'm a scientist."

"He's wrong Zoroark," Buizel shook his head, "I studied about this kind of tornado. First, it's going to swirl up the lava causing a

**TORCANO**.

"Sounds pretty serious," Zoroark said in between gritted teeth.

Buizel kept talking, "Then it's going to go around, causing earthquakes, making a

**TORCANOQUAKE**.

Then it's going to swirl over mountains with huge blizzards and avalanches making a

**TORCANOQUAKEBLIZFALANCH**."

"So, have you planed an escape route for us?" asked Zoroark

"Then it's going to fly through forest fires and a hurricane causing a

**TORCANOQUAKEBLIZZFALANCHFIRECANE.**

"DO WE HAVE A RELIABLE EXIT?!" Zoroark asked louder.

**"**Oh, and bees," said Buizel

"How many bees?" asked Zoroark?

Buizel takes off sunglasses and narrows eyes, "ALL OF THEM."

Making a…..

**TORCANOQUAKEBLIZFALLANCHFIREACANE BEES!**

"And it looks like this."

Buizel shows Zoroark a picture of a tornado, filled with lava, atop an earthquake, surrounded in blizzards, avalanches, forest fires and oh, a LOT of bees.

Buizel and Zoroark turn around to see an Absol poking its head out of the closet.

"We're doomed," she sighed.

One hour later…

"IT'S A TORCANOQUAKEBLIZFALANCHFIRECANE BEES!" Shaymin screamed as the combo natural disaster tore the roof of the box.

"A WHAT?!" Frogadier asked.

"A TORCANOQUAKEBLIZFALANCHFIRECAIN BEES!" she repeated at the top of her lungs.

"COULD YOU PLEASE SPEAK UP?!" Frogadier yelled, covering his head.

"FINE!" she shouted, "A-"

**To be continued…**


	15. Fifteen: Grassdoesminecrat

**Fifteen  
Grassdoesminecraft**

When we last left What Goes Down in the PC…

"IT'S A TORCANOQUAKEBLIZFALANCHFIRECANE BEES!" Shaymin squealed.

Back to the present…

Buizel woke up laying on a beach. "What in the name of…?" he muttered, brushing himself off.

Suddenly, a man ran by wearing diamond armor and wielding a diamond sword.

A huge mob of zombies, skeletons, and some kind of green cucumber things chased after him.

Buizel stared in silence until something slammed him to the ground.

He actually woke up in a trashed PC box, and Treeko was standing on top of him wearing the stranger's studded suit.

"DUDE HEY DUDE WAKE UP DUDE HEY-"Treeko yelled.

Buizel slid out of the lizard's grip and saw the others.

"So much for home sweet home," Milotic sighed.

"I got this," Treeko announced.

He made a small cube appear in his hand. He then ran around the room, placing blocks Minecraft-style all around the room and fixing it.

"Aw man," Flygon grimaced, putting his toolbox down.

"Zoroark, explain!" Quilava asked.

"He found a computer in the closet, and some game about blocks was on it," Zoroark explained, putting her hand on her temple, "now he's cra-"

"BACK THE NETHER OFF!" Treeko yelled, swatting away another cucumber thing.

"Sssssss…" it hissed.

"Finch."

BOOOOOOOOM!

"TREEKO!" Quilava yelled.

He came out not even scrapped, cursing at the crater now present.

An hour later…

"Done!" Treeko proclaimed.

The PC box was completely repaired, and a laptop was in the re-built corner.

"What's this?" Charizard flapped over to it. "A PC in a PC?"

"and yet we didn't question the chapter Counting Stars, where you used a computer searching system, Torcanoquakeblizfalanchfirecane bees, when Buizel was reading off one, or this chapter, when Treeko plays Minecraft?!" Zoroark waved her arms in frustration.

What forth wall? This place has a breaking system for that!

"Hey! We have three followers and three favorites!" Charizard exclaimed, reading the story status.

"Wait, what?" Serperior asked. "We're in a BOOK?!"

Again, no forth wall here.

**OH FUDGE! THEY REALISED THEY'RE IN A BOOK!  
Percy: what?  
No-thing…this chapter a reference to Skydoesminecraft, whom I don't know, but it sounded good.  
Creeper: Ssssss…  
Fudge.**


	16. Sixteen: A Date with the Glitch

**Sixteen  
a Date with the Glitch**

_Dodrio was withdrawn _  
_Milotic was withdrawn _  
_Piplup was withdrawn_  
_ Tyrunt was withdrawn (we had a Tyrunt in here?)_  
_ Scolipede was withdrawn_  
_ current Pokémon_  
_ Quilava_  
_ Buizel_  
_ Frogadier_  
_ Zoroark_  
_ Flygon_  
_ Charizard_  
_ Shaymin_  
_ Serperior_  
_ Treeko_  
_ Rotom_  
_ Swellow_

"No! Take me with you!" Quilava begged as Renee once again left the scene.

"WHYYYYYY-"Zoroark yelled.

After recovering from their panic attacks… 

Rotom was tightening a bow tie on his lower spike.

"Oh, who's the lucky lady?" Frogadier asked.

"She's the sweetest little gadget-if it is a she. If I'm a he. I don't know," He answered.

"Won't you infect her or something…?" Buizel asked.

"No way!" Rotom answered. "She's got virus protection!"

"Is this another Pokémon we're talking about?" Frogadier said, pretending to swoon.

"Nope," Rotom answered, snapping his bow in place.

"Then who is she?" Quilava asked.

"Some video game named Bemo," Rotom said, grabbing a bouquet of roses and floating away.

…

…

…

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE-"

**I cut the withdrawn Pokémon because they didn't play any major roles. Sorry!**  
** Percy: hey, where's Mickey and Sonic? **  
**…I have no idea. You're the official co-host! **  
**Percy: I am?**  
** Yes you are!**


	17. Seventeen: You Don't Know!

**Seventeen  
You Don't Know!**

Frogadier was listening to the author's MP3 player one more time before Easter.

"What are you listening to?" Quilava asked.

Frogadier put the headphones on the volcano Pokémon's ears.

_Baby you light up my 3DS like no-bo-dy else,_

_The way that you throw your 'balls gets me o-ver-whelmed,_

_But when you smile at the PC, it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't kno-o-ow,_

_You don't know you're a Ma-a-ster,_

_That's what makes you Cham-pi-on!_

"Whoa," Quilava gasped.

"I know, right?" Frogadier said, putting them onto himself.

Meanwhile, on Charizard's computer…

"OH MY ARCEUS! OH MY ARCEUS! OH MY ARCEUS!"

"MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!" Flygon screeched. "WHAT THE FUDGE IS IT?!"

"WE. HAVE. HAD. OVER. ONE. THOUSAND. VIEWS."

Flygon froze. "As in one-zero-zero-zero?!" he asked.

"Yes," Charizard squeaked. "Combined with visitors and members, we have had 1,000+ views."

"OH. MY. ARCEUS."

"LANGUAGE!"

"SORRY!"

"GET IT OF THE CAPS LOCK!" Charizard demanded.

"Fine," the author grumbled.

**Oh my Arceus! One thousand!  
Percy: Whaaaaat?!  
One thousand! The big one-triple zero! Ten hundreds!  
Percy: OH MY ARCEUS.  
LANGUAGE!  
Percy: this is one thousand!  
Well, by adding up the total member views and 71 guest views of this month-  
Percy: there's more?!  
WE HAVE HAD ONE THOUSAND VIEWS! THANK YOU ALL!**


	18. Eighteen: Dragon's ite

**Eighteen  
Dragon's ite**

"Guys, look what I found!" Serperior exclaimed, holding up a blue and black orb.

"Where did you get a Charizardite X?" Shaymin asked, dragging over her gradea flower.

"In Charizard's box of stuff," she replied.

"SHINY…" Rotom said, reaching for it.

"NO. MY SHINY." Serperior jerked it away.

"MINE."

"MINE."

"MIIIIINE-"

"MIIIIIIINE-"

"MINE!" Charizard said, snatching it away. "I've had this thing since generation 6!"

"Generation 6 was just invented," Quilava said.

"…MY SHINY!" Charizard flew back to the computer.

"Do you remember the last time you used Charizardite?" Quilava asked.

Flashback

"HELP MEEEEEEE-"squealed a pidgey caught in the crossfire as it was dragged into Charizard's open maw. The entire forest was alight with flames, the sound of bug Pokémon's last words being screeched, birds evacuating as the Mega Charizard X rampaged with its power…

End flashback

"Yea…" Charizard sighed, "There's still blood in between my teeth."

"We can do this!" Frogadier said. "We just need to get a giant metal leash-"

"That MP3 is doing things to your head," Zoroark said, bonking him.


	19. Nineteen: Troll Faces and LOL all around

**Nineteen  
Troll face and LOL all around!**

"The sentence on the bottom is true

"The sentence on the top is false," Serperior said.

"WTH?" Shaymin asked, realizing she had spoken in text language.

"Dude," Treeko said, "Purrloin always lands feet down, right?"

"Yes," Flygon said.

"And toast always lands butter side down?" Treeko continued.

"I think-"

"If we strapped the toast butter side down on the Purrloin," Treeko demonstrated with a purloin and toast, "and dropped them,"

He dropped Purrloin, which flipped to its feet, which flipped to the butter toast and so on.

"And then hooked them up to a generator…"

He stuck the two onto a rod that spun a generator.

"We would have infinite energy," he concluded with a troll face and gentlemen suit.

"…" Flygon had a poker face.

Le Swellow, looking up 'Doritos'

Doritos are too loud

In le Swellow's head

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE!" Swellow yelled.

"DOOOOOOOORRRIIIIIIITTTOOOOOOOES!" the Doritos said.

"Arceus darn it," Buizel said at his partner's imagination, taking off his glasses.

Charizard was on his way back to the computer with a pen. He suddenly dropped it, then caught it in mid-fall.

"Like a ninja," he said.

Zoroark was taking a shower.

When suddenly…

Wild spider appeared!

"I got this," she said.

She filled her mouth with water and sprayed water-gun style.

"IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!" she proclaimed in a Squirtle costume.

Quilava was eating cereal cereal-guy style while watching Dora.

"Say map!" Dora said.

"…" Quilava said.

"Louder!" Dora yelled.

"…" Quilava said again.

"Great job!"

"Thank you," Quilava said.

**This chapter dedicated to all the troll faces, LOLs, like a ninjas, like a sirs,  
Percy: TROLOL, NOs, geniuses, forever alones,  
challenge accepted, challenge denied, okays, poker faces,  
Percy: GTFOs, Fuuuuuuu, problems, are you *bleep* kidding me,  
it's not that hard, mother of *bleep*s, and rage comics. WE LOVE YOU, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE SOMETIMES INNAPROPRIATE! **


	20. Twenty: The Box of the Author

**Twenty  
the box of the Author**

"GUYS HEY GUYS GUYS LOOK!" Zoroark yelled, holding a cardboard box.

"What?!" Serperior asked.

"Spill the beans! What's in the box?" Buizel asked.

"Flygon, get a dragon claw ready," Quilava whispered.

Flygon nodded and extended his claws.

Zoroark set the box down…a little less than gently, and smiled evilly. "I was just on Reevee21's profile-"

"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA. WHOA. You went to the author's profile and didn't invite me?!" Frogadier asked.

"Relax," she shrugged, "it was just a little tour. And I found this box!"

"Let me see," Charizard asked, putting on a pair of reading glasses.

**REEVEE21'S BOX OF STUFF**

"Well that's descriptive," Charizard huffed.

"What's in it, what's in it?!" Swellow asked.

Zoroark opened the box and pulled out a jar of pickles.

"DIBS," Swellow cawed, snatching it.

She reached back in and pulled out several Snivy evolution figures.

"Do I really look that fat?" Serperior asked, holding up one modeled after her.

"No," Quilava grinned sheepishly.

She then dove head-first into the box and pulled out a pair of white headphones with an MP3 player, a lot of pillows, and-

"HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS, LOOK!" she yelled again.

She was holding a rusty orange pencil with 'CB No. 2' carved onto the end. It was metallic, extra-sharpened, with a few bloodstains on the end.

"it-what-who-ce-it," Rotom stammered.

"SHINY…" Serperior gapped.

"OH MY GOSH," Flygon gasped, lowering the dragon claw.

"Her very own, handcrafted from random thoughts, running joke CELESTIAL BRONZE PENCIL!" Zoroark exclaimed.

"So much power…" Rotom said.

Suddenly, a black fog covered the room. Out of the fog emerged a teenage girl with almond brown hair, white shirt, and brown skirt with a jagged edge.

"ZO-RO-ARK, GIVE IT," the author demanded.

"Fine," she sighed, tossing it to her.

Reevee21 snatched the box and left the story-hopefully-for a while.

**Percy: you never told me-  
read my profile-IF YOU DARE. Speaking of dare, the Diamond Dare Show still hasn't updated, due to computer problem. Now, my story isn't nearly as random as hers-  
Percy: thank the gods.  
LANGUAGE! I STILL HAVE A CELESTIAL BRONZE PENCIL! Anyways, here's hoping Amber DS will update soon enough. **


	21. Twenty one: Ninjas Can't Catch you

**Twenty-one  
Ninjas can't catch you…**

Flygon was reading the newspaper the next morning. Swellow was eating a pop tart, Rotom was laughing creepily behind a cardboard box, and Charizard was reading Cereal Guy comics.

"I love Saturdays," Swellow said with his beak full, looking at the sky.

"Saturday is a good time for an update," Charizard thought out loud, clicking around.

"Which is why she's updating on Saturday," Buizel concluded, reading on the kindle.

"How do we know it's a Saturday?" Zoroark asked.

"Fanfic powers!" Rotom proclaimed, wielding a giant key.

Zoroark face palmed.

Suddenly, ninjas appeared. Not like a Ninjago ninja, like a NINJA ninja.

"NINJA!" Treeko yelled, hoping onto Serperior.

"Oh really?! Where?!" Serperior gasped. "I just love that show!"

Zoroark slapped her in the face. "THERE ARE NINJAS IN THE BOX!" She said. "LIKE, KILLER NINJA!"

"OH NO!" Serperior screamed, jumping onto her dark friend. Zoroark collapsed from the weight.

"I got this," Quilava said, in between his friends and the ninja.

"How are you going to do this, Quilava?" Flygon asked, hiding behind Charizard.

"Quote from a popular meme," he answered, "ninjas can't catch you…"  
FOOM  
"if you're on fire," he finished, toasting the meme ninjas.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming," Frogadier groaned, putting his hand to his temple.

**I was thinking about that the other day: Quilava can't be caught by ninjas.  
Percy: we need another co-host.  
And who would that be?  
Percy: (whispers in the author's ear)  
are you kidding me?!  
Percy: nope.  
…fine, I'll think about it. This is Reevee21, signing out!  
Percy: that's the first time it's ended like that.**


	22. Twenty two: Fish

**Twenty-Two  
Fish**

That night, Frogadier was startled awake by a Gulper Eel in his face.

If you don't know what a Gulper Eel is, it is truly a very ugly fish.

"AUGH!" He yelled, jumping onto the ceiling.

The entire box was decorated like the Midnight Zone, complete with water vents and deep-sea fish (hence the Gulper Eel), but without any water.

"Oh my sweet gosh," Frogadier gapped, staring at the lights illuminating the darkness.

A flashlight fish swam in circles around his head, and a school of Lantern Fish were nearby.

"Hang on a second," he thought. "If this is in the Pokémon universe, then no real animals should exist."

"Incorrect," the Gulper Eel corrected. "No LIVING animals were shown in the show. If you look in early comics made by the Pokémon company, they say that Pokémon are highly developed ANIMALS. Therefore, there have been animals other than Pokémon in the world, in this case, deep sea."

"Well, thanks for clearing that up," Frogadier said cheerily. "You know what deep sea reminds me of?"

"No, what?"

"FIREFLIES!"

"WHAT?!"

"_I like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth_

_Turns_

_Slowly,_

_It's hard to say, but I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_'__cause everything is never as it seems,_" Frogadier sang*.

*= the song Fireflies is owned by Owl City

"Um, bravo?" the Gulper Eel said.

"Thank you," Frogadier said, taking a bow.

…

"Why am I able to understand you if we're different species?"

AUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

Frogadier woke up in a cold sweat from the strange dream he had, the sunlight in his eyes and the smell of bacon in the air.

"Morning, sunshine!" Quilava said, toasting a few strips.

"I just had the weirdest dream last night," he chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "I dreamed that the whole bow was Deep Ocean, light-up fish were swimming around my head and I sang 'Fireflies' to a Gulper Eel!"

"Yep. Music's rotting your brain," Zoroark said, flicking his head.

**SURPRISE! SCIENCE LESSON!  
Percy: aww…  
I'll have you know that you like the ocean. Anyway, it's about time I had a chapter without any kind of merchandise in it.  
Gulper Eel: Incorrect! you mentioned Fireflies!  
AUUUUUUUGHT GET IT OFF ME!  
Percy: HOLD STILL! (Pries Gulper Eel off author)  
oh, thank you.**


	23. Twenty Three: TOD, oh no!

**Twenty-three  
Truth or Dare, oh no!**

"Serperior! Hey, snake lady!" Zoroark yelled.

"What is it?" she moaned, cucumbers on her eyes.

Zoroark had Quilava and Rotom behind her, all but Quilava smiling evilly.

"I just had an epiphany," she answered. "Let's all play (ahem),

**TRUTH.  
OR.  
DARE.**"

Serperior gasped. "But that never ends well!" she retorted. "Remember the flaming cake incident?"

Flashback…

The house was on fire, children were screaming and crying, and Renee was outside yelling "Quilava, please come out!"

End of flashback.

Quilava shuddered.

"Relax!" Zoroark said. "Nothing bad could come out of it this time! Who wants to start?"

"Oh! Me!" Quilava yelped as they went into the corner of the box. It was evening, and the others were figuring out the Play Station they had found.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Zoroark asked.

"Truth."

"Are you afraid of Psychic types?"

Quilava stopped and started sweating. "Um…yes."

"I KNEW IT!" Serperior yelled, pointing a tail. "Ever since you met that one Espeon-"

"MOVING ON," he interrupted, "its Rotom's turn."

"Okay Rotom, truth or dare?" Serperior asked.

"…dare," he answered, smiling wider.

"…okay, guys what's the dare?" she whispered.

After several whispers, Quilava announced, "Eat a taco!"

"Okay!" he giggled, showing one into his mouth. It dropped to the floor, him being a ghost. Several attempts and Laws of Physics breaking later, he managed to shove it down his throat.

"My turn!" Serperior said. "I chose dare!"

Rotom was about to say something, when Zoroark slammed her arm in his face and spoke instead. "Reenact the banister dare from Unknown."

They all gasped.

"Fine," Serperior muttered.

A little while later…

"Swellow, Flygon, take out Buizel and Treeko's warthog (Humvee jeep). I'll get Frogadier," Charizard ordered.

Rotom, Quilava, and Zoroark watched, trying not to laugh, as Serperior balanced on the staircase banister they had lugged in right next to the guys.

Finally, Serperior flung herself off, yelling "Catch me, Jay!"

Swellow, whose nickname was Jay, looked up and screamed. He quickly dropped his controller, ran to Serperior, and caught her. "Are you alright, Serperior?" he asked, breathless.

"Fine, thanks!" she said, pecking him on the cheek.

Swellow fell over, fainted, as she slithered back up to giggles and high-fives.

After going back into the corner…

"NEVER. EVER. AGIN," Serperior said, gasping in embarrassment.

"Fine, fine!" Zoroark laughed. "It's my turn anyway!"

"Truth or dare?"

"d-dare," she said, stopping from rolling on the ground.

Serperior smirked evilly. "Talk a certain way until someone new comes."

"Okay, which way?" she asked.

"TALK LIKE ZANE."

Quilava's mouth hit the floor. Rotom fell down.

Zoroark gulped, "and how would that be?"

"Basically, talk like an English book," Serperior explained. "only use formal words, no exaggerations, no repeats, no contractions, no screaming, yelling, or any other way of showing excitement, use 'sense' instead of 'see', 'smell', 'feel', 'hear', or otherwise 'you're doomed', no bro, sis, LOL, and use your darkness as his sixth sense."

Zoroark stared. "Challenge," she said, straightening and crossing her arms, "accepted."

"None of those, either."

"Oh come on."

**OH NO! The slang-speaking Zoroark going formal? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!  
Percy: WHAT MONSTER HAVE YOU UNLEASHED?!  
I KNOW, RIGHT?!**


	24. Twenty Four: We Found the Doritos

**Twenty-four  
We Found the Doritos.**

"Good morning," Zoroark said, adding a little bow for the sake of it.

"Charizard, get the doctor!" Flygon whispered.

"She's fine," Charizard muttered, drinking his coffee.

"Who made the pancakes?" Swellow asked, crumbs flying off his beak.

"I made them," she said, untying the apron on her waist.

"SHE'S NOT FINE," Charizard said, spitting out his coffee hydro-pump style on Flygon and flying to the phone.

"It's a dare, okay?" Serperior explained. "And it comes with excellent cooking and robot panel!"

"What?"

"Okay, the panel's not true."

"That is good," Zoroark sighed, falling over.

"Unless the author decides otherwise," Serperior smirked, sipping coffee.

Zoroark made puppy dog eyes at the author.

The author thought…

And thought…

And decided…

To not give poor Zoroark a robot panel.

Zoroark sighed, relieved.

Suddenly, Buizel ran out of the closet, covered in Dorito dust.

"What the-Buizel?!" Quilava asked.

"I found…the secret store…of Doritos!" he panted.

"Where is the stash?" Zoroark asked, irritated already from the speech.

"Deep down in the closet where no one ever dares to go," he answered, "past bracken and rings and a giant key blade."

Man, that blade is notoriously showing up in this.

"Let's do it," Quilava said, as everyone but Zoroark cheered. She smiled and tried to restrain herself.

Later, deep in the heart of the closet jungle…

"Why in the name of heck are you wearing that?" Quilava asked, shoving away a stack of golden coins.

The clothing in question was a kimono on Zoroark, as she held two shurikens in her hands and an elemental blade in a belt.

"If I must speak as Zane, I shall use his weapons," she answered, swinging the blade.

Meanwhile, in the Bounty…

"Has anyone seen my blade, suit, and shurikens?"

"No, can't say that I have."

"They were lying here last night…and where is the falcon?"

If you don't know who said that, you shouldn't be reading this.

"Aw man," Serperior whined, "I love the ninja!"

Zoroark flipped up the hood and smirked.

"CHEESE SPIDER!" Swellow yelled as a giant cheeseburger spider (courtesy of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) shot a cheese web.

The Pokémon ran, all screaming but Zoroark, away from the beast.

"I think…we lost…it," Flygon panted.

"Look, the Dorito mine is just up ahead!" Buizel yelled, cleaning his sunglasses.

Zoroark froze in front of the mine. No, she was literally covered in ice.

"Don't touch his shurikens, you derp!" Treeko yelled, pulling out a diamond pickaxe to mine the Dorito chips.

**Well, that went well. Perc, could you give these back to Zane? (Hands kimono and weapons).  
Percy: no problem. And please don't call me that.  
Fine…**


	25. Twenty Five: Magikarpet Ride

**Twenty-Five  
Magikarpet Ride**

The next morning, everyone awoke to the sound of Serperior yelling "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

A large aquarium had been placed inside the top wall of the PC box, as long as the entire wall and deep as a Milotic. It was plenty wide and fully visible.

Several golden swam around and Clampearl scattered on the bottom. But the thing that caught everyone's attention was the fact that Zoroark was sitting cross-legged on the bottom, deep in meditation.

She opened one eye when the others came running and mouthed _are you angry, brother?_

"YOU BET I AM!" Serperior shouted back, banging the glass.

"Okay Zoroark, we know that you have a dare for being Zane and all," Quilava sighed, "but I think it's gone too far."

"She's supposed to stop when someone new enters the PC," Flygon pondered. "Therefore, it's going to take a while."

**A while later…**

Swellow was looking longingly at Serperior and Zoroark as the two played a game of cards.

"Oh boy, I know that look," Flygon chuckled.

"What look?" Swellow fibbed. "I don't see any looks."

"You're look, gluttonous," he said, face clawing.

"Hey, I'm not fat!" Swellow defended. "And how'd you know my look?"

"Aha! He admits it!" Flygon proclaimed.

"Ever since that one night she jumped off the banister and kissed me, I can't stop looking at her," he sighed.

"Been there, done that. Have I ever told you the time I visited Arabia?" Flygon asked.

"You what?"

"You don't know half the stuff I did as a Vibrava…"

**Flashback to Flygon's flight in Arabia…**

Flygon, a Vibrava then, was gliding along the night sky. Suddenly, a flying carpet whizzed by, carrying a princess and prince singing 'A Whole New World'.

"What in the name of heck?!" the little dragon yelled after them, although to many it would sound like violins.

**End of flashback.**

"you saw Jasmine and Aladdin in the movie, singing one of the most famous love scenes in Disney history, and you didn't tell ANY OF US?!" Swellow squawked.

Flygon lifted his small shoulders pointlessly.

"We need to investigate your past more often," he said.

"Anyway, to the point, if you take a girl out on a flying carpet ride, she'll like you!" Flygon concluded.

"We don't have a flying carpet."

"Or do we?" he said, glancing at the fish tank.

**No Pokémon were harmed in the making of the next scenario.**

**The laws of Physics, meanwhile, were beaten mercilessly.**

"Hey Serperior!" Swellow cawed from above.

The two girls looked up and gasped.

"WANNA GO AN A MAGIKARPET RIDE?!" He asked, riding on a giant, flying magikarp.

"DO I?!" Serperior shrieked as she hopped on.

The two flew into the skies while Zoroark dropped her cards in astonishment.

**Point of story? MAGIKARPET RIDE!  
Percy: Whoa, whoa, slow down Aladdin-crazy!  
I am, aren't I?  
Percy: where did you get that idea, exactly, to suspend two of you characters in the air on a flying, useless fish?  
A) He'll get you at level 20.  
B) Who said just two were suspended?  
Percy: wait, what?  
(Flying on a Magikarp) WHOOOOOOO HOOOOO!  
Percy: AUUUUUUUUUUGH!**


	26. Twenty-six: The Exhibition

**Twenty-six  
The Exhibition**

_Lucario was deposited into 'Special'_

"OH YEA! FINALLY!" Zoroark yelled, accidentally socking Serperior in the face.

The Lucario was sitting on a bamboo pole cross-legged, wearing a few bird feathers on his neck and bending his head.

"Oh great, now we've got a real Zane in the box," Charizard moaned.

"Hey, I pulled off a pretty good ice ninja," Zoroark said.

"I sense hostility…" Lucario muttered.

"Naw, that's just her style," Swellow said, eating the most genius invention in all of food.

"What is that heavenly SMELL?!" Quilava asked, his mouth watering.

"This, my friends," Swellow answered, "is a Dorito Burrito."

"Where'd you get it?" Frogadier asked, removing his headphones.

"Go into the closet, right of the pile of rings, over the Genie lamp and under the Serpent-carved overhand, left to that weird key blade," he answered.

"We need to go deeper," Treeko said, quoting a Minecraft achievement and holding his diamond pickaxe.

"We also need to get you off that game more often," Quilava said.

**EPIC PREPARATION SCENE TIME!**

Zoroark grabbed her phone, a charger, and her Zane-style kimono and shoved them into a duffel bag.

Treeko took a chest and packed 12 eggs, two diamond pickaxes, two diamond shovels-"you don't need to say what I packed, there's a lot of space in here." Well okay then.

Lucario took his staff and nothing else, as he felt well prepared.

Serperior shoved makeup, a phone, fifty dollars in cash, and a miracle seed in her purse, closing it up somehow.

Swellow shoved his Dorito Burrito down his beak and packed several pickles.

**End of preparation scene**

"Let's go," Charizard growled, his mega stone around his neck and six machetes placed in between his fingers in such a way it looked like Wolverine.

**Even deeper in the heart of the closet…**

Quilava toasted another Cheese Spider out of the way as the group marched onward.

"Whoa, a night fury!" Frogadier yelled, pointing at a night-black dragon that shone navy blue.

Toothless, looking for the classroom to eat the author's calculator, jumped out of the story.

**Percy: what is even in that closet?  
A scramble full of so many franchises it looks like a crossbreed between the Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossovers and Pokémon/Digimon crossovers' daughter married the Ninjago section, then got divorced and married the Wild Kratts section.  
Percy: …I don't want to know what that wedding looked like.**


	27. Twenty Seven: Stars and Wars

**Twenty-Seven  
Stars and Wars**

Our beloved Pokémon were still in the closet, one forth to the way of finding the Dorito Burritos.

"MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL!"

They whipped around to see the author riding a Taun Taun, wearing a white robe and wielding an electric blue lightsaber. She galloped past them, singing the Star Wars theme.

"What the heck was that about?!" Quilava yelled.

"It appears that May 4th is international Star Wars day," Lucario observed.

"What?" Serperior asked.

"MAY the FOURTH be with you," he replied.

"But it's May 5th!" Frogadier pointed out.

"WHO CARES?" Zoroark yelled, riding a Taun Taun.

Lucario suddenly pulled out a lightsaber and ran ninja-style after her. Frogadier hopped onto a fighter jet, Quilava and Rotom riding after him in jets of their own. Charizard put on a black cape and breathing mask while Flygon suddenly learned to use the force!

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! (Still galloping on the Taun Taun)  
Percy: WHY DO I GO ANYWHERE WITH YOOOOUUUUU?! (Holding on for dear life)  
BTW, MY STAR WARS NAME IS RENRE CAWIC!**


	28. Twenty Eight: They've Finally Arrived

**Twenty-Eight  
They've Finally Arrived**

After the whole Star-Wars memorial deal, they were back on track to the Dorito Burritos.

At this point, they were halfway there.

Charizard was whistling an all-to-familiar tune.

"What is that song?" Zoroark asked. "It's driving me crazy."

"I know that song!" Shaymin spoke up for the first time in chapters.

"_Digimon,_

_Digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champ-ions,_

_Digimon,_

_Digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champ-ions,_

_Change_

_Into_

_Di-gi-tal champions_

_To_

_Save the_

_Digital_

_World,_

_Digimon,_

_Digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champ-ions,_

_Digimon_

_Digital monsters_

_Digimon are the champ-ions-"_

"WE GET IT, SHAYMIN!" Treeko hollered.

Shaymin stopped talking and carried her Gradia Flower in silence.

"Funny," Buizel hummed. "I thought you of all people would like Digimon."

Treeko started sweating intensely.

"Oh boy, bad experience?" Quilava guessed.

"It all started about three months ago," he explained.

Three months ago…

"Honey, I got you a present!" Renee's mom said.

"Oh! Is it a Pokémon?!" Renee asked, taking the box.

"Oh, you'll see," her mother gushed.

Renee ripped open the package, Treeko at her side, to uncover…

An Agumon.

"Well what do you think?" Renee's mom asked.

"Mom, this isn't a Pokémon it's a DIGIMON," she answered, scooting away from it.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Oh hi there! Do you want to team up with me and save the digital world?"

"It talks, mom! Pokémon don't talk!"

"Well what about that little Jewish one?"

"That's me-owth, that's…different!"

End of flashback.

"Where were we during all this?" Charizard asked.

"Well," Treeko thought, "weren't you at the day care with that cute Typlosion-"

"OH LOOK, A METALGREYMON!" Charizard interrupted.

"AUUUUUUGH WHERE WHERE WHERE?!" Treeko yelled, jumping onto him.

**That was actually an internet video called Ash Gets a Digimon.  
Agumon: it was?  
What the huh?  
Percy: can we keep him?  
Fine…  
Gulper Eel: yay!**


	29. Twenty Nine: Hang-Gliding

**Twenty-Nine  
Hang-gliding**

The traveling Pokémon soon came to a huge cliff. A waterfall was to their left, causing a mist over the ground far below.

"A huge cliff in a closet? What the heck, author!?" Zoroark yelled.

The author shrugged harmlessly.

"I sense trouble down below," Lucario reported.

"No kidding," Frogadier huffed, tossing a stone over the edge.

About a minute later, a faint splash could be heard.

"Well, we can't go over it, under it, or obviously through it," Flygon thought.

"Oh yea we can go over it!" Rotom said from behind them.

The group whipped around to see the little, psychotic, ghost-electric Pokémon grinning crazily, holding sixteen of Jay's hang-gliders.

"How did those work for him in the second episode, hmm?" Charizard pressed.

"Okay," Swellow said, wearing one on his back, "I'll test it out, and if I don't come back, you'll know not to use them!"

"That's a lovely way of testing things, Tai," Zoroark moaned.

"Why am I always paired up with TV boys? Anyway, here goes!" he said, running to the edge.

"Oh, and before you go!" Serperior called. Swellow stopped mid-run, and the snake kissed his beak.

After recovering from the surprise kiss, he kept running. As he reached the very edge, he put on a burst of speed and launched himself into the air.

The hang-glider snapped open, slowing his fall into a gentle glide.

"MY TURN!" Serperior shrieked, jumping off and doing the same thing.

One after the other, the Pokémon glided over the mist and landed harmlessly next to a large, cheesy-smelling cave.

"Ladies and gentlemen-and whatever Rotom is-I give you…THE DORRITO BURRITO CAVERN!" Swellow announced, gesturing to it.

"How did you make it past the cliff the first time?" Frogadier asked.

"Easy. I flew."

"NO ONE THOUGHT OF THAT EARLIER?!"

"It was fun!" Quilava argued. "TO THE CAVE!"

**Well, all's well that ends well.  
Agumon: you used three 'well' in the same sentence!  
Do you question me?  
Agumon: no…where's everybody else?  
Mining Dorito Burritos.  
Oh, before I forget! QUESTION TO THE VIEWERS!  
What should I call SwellowXSerperior?  
Agumon: why not stick with that?  
Too long, and this is my first pairing! YAY!**


	30. Thirty: Dorito Heart

**Thirty  
Dorito Heart**

As Treeko hacked away at the Dorito-stuffed Burritos embedded in the walls, his diamond pickaxe hit them in a rhythmic, repeating tune.

Flygon, Charizard, and Lucario's mining tools hit them in the same way.

Suddenly, Frogadier broke out in song as he mined away:

"Born of cheese and fact-ry air  
And baking chips combining  
This tasty force both foul and fair  
Has a zesty crunch worth mining

So cut through the chips, yellow and near  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the chip apart  
And break the Dorito heart…"

After a minute, everyone joined in the Dorito parody.

"Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Taste-licious!  
Bold!

Chips have a magic, can't be controlled  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!

Born of cheese and fact-ry air  
And baking chips combining  
This tasty force both foul and fair  
Has a zesty crunch worth mining

Cut through the heart, yellow and near  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's cheese and there's chips here  
Split the chip apart  
Beware the Dorito heart…"

Serperior burst out laughing as they hauled the burritos back to the PC box.

**Still haven't gotten a name for SwellowXSerperior yet, just saying.  
Percy: I'm back!  
Did you bring the Burritos?  
Percy: (chewing a Dorito Burrito) yup. Want some?  
You had to ask? (Eats one)**


	31. Thirty one: Crumbs are Messy

**Thirty-one  
Crumbs are Messy**

Finally, after four chapters of waiting in agony for Dorito Burritos, they all did-what else-the guild style of eating them.

"Not cleaning up later!" Flygon announced. The floor was coated in Dorito crumbs, I'm not kidding.

"Not!" Charizard roared.

"Not!" Zoroark added.

"Not!" Buizel called.

"Not!" Frogadier bellowed.

"Not!" Rotom laughed.

"Not," Shaymin said softly.

"Not!" Serperior spat.

"Not!" Swellow chirped.

"Not!" Treeko typed into the chat bar-please keep the Minecraft to a minor reference. "Fine."

"I am not," Lucario said evenly.

"Aw heck no!" Quilava hid under the couch.

The author looked over to Percy.

"Hey, you made them make that mess!" he protested.

She then turned to Agumon.

"um-yea-um-no," the Digimon shook his head.

She grinned wickedly.

One broom, dustpan, and Eel labor later…

"Done!" the Gulper Eel gasped, slamming the cleaning supplies back into the closet.

"Thank you, Gulper," the author thanked sweetly.

**I conveniently hid a list of the twelve-there's only twelve?  
Percy: um, yes…  
…(face palm) I can't believe I didn't notice.  
Agumon: agony at its best.**


	32. Thirty Two: Snowmen in Spring

**Thirty-two  
Snowmen in spring**

Quilava was shuffling around in the closet, when suddenly, Shaymin knocked on the door.

"It's just me, Shay-"he started before being cut off by her.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_C'mon, let's go and play,_

_I can't take it anymore, _

_It's just a chore,_

_It's li8ke you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies,_

_And now we're not,_

_I wish you would tell me why…_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman!_"

"Shaymin, what the heck?!" Quilava asked.

"_Okay bye,_" she said, heartbroken.

Quilava rolled his eyes and kept searching. Key blade, coin stack, rings, light saber-

*knock knock kno kno knock*

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" Serperior sang.

"_Or ride our bikes around the halls,_

_I think some company is overdue,_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls,_

_Hang in there Jone!_

_It gets a little lonely,_

_All these empty rooms,_

_Just watching the hours tick by,_

_(Clicks tongue)_"

"OKAY, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" he yelled.

Faint laughter could be heard on the other side.

"Oh please don't sing the next part," Quilava begged the prankers.

"Fine then!" Zoroark called, clearing her throat.

"_Do you wanna buy a flamethrower?_

_C'mon, let's melt the snow,_

_I can't take it anymore,_

_It's just a chore-_"

Quilava couldn't do anything but face paw.

**Ah, so many Frozen parodies…  
Percy: yes, and while that's great and all, can we make a chapter without them for once?  
It's only the second time!**


	33. Thirty Three: Employed for Spirit Work

**Thirty-Three  
Employed for Spirit Work**

"Hey guys, look at this!" Charizard roared, pointing to an ad in the paper.

"We get paper, yet we don't have a door," Zoroark moaned, walking over anyway.

The ad in question read 'SPIRIT POKEMON WANTED'.

"Rotom would be great at that job," Serperior pointed out.

"No, you've got it wrong," Charizard explained. "A spirit Pokémon is a Pokémon who helps a certain person through hard or funny times."

"Cool," Treeko jumped onto the dragon's shoulder, brandishing his trustworthy diamond sword.

"How much is the payment?" Flygon asked, clipping out the ad.

"250 poke a summoning," Charizard confirmed on the computer.

"Let's do it!" Quilava held the paper clipping above his head lion-king style.

After teleporting to S.P, Inc.

The place was a huge, white, empty place, with a lot of seats, perches, and water tanks.

A Haunter was working at the front desk.

"Excuse me, we got your ad for spirit Pokémon?" Quilava spoke up.

The haunter looked up from the computer and straightened her glasses. "Great! And what are y'all species?"

"Lucario, Zoroark, Flygon, Quilava, Charizard, Buizel, Frogadier, Serperior, Shaymin, Rotom, Swellow, and Treeko," Quilava answered as the Haunter typed the names.

"And Treeko," she said under her breath. "Oh hey, we need a Frogadier right now!"

"What?" Frogadier asked.

"Just don't get yoself injured!" she said as Frogadier fell into a portal.

Weird portal teleportation sequence…

"Man, I'm really depressed," a girl sighed, sitting on her bed.

"SPIRIT POKEMON, I NEED YOU!" she suddenly yelled.

Frogadier appeared next to her.

"Oh wow, a Frogadier!" she awed.

"Um…yea, hi!" Frogadier went with the drill.

"How do I get myself undepressed?" she sighed.

"One: pretty sure that's not a word," he listed off his fingers. "Two: why is it so quiet in here?"

"We don't have any music," the girl answered glumly.

Frogadier put on a determined face. He hopped off the bed, grabbed a nearby radio, plugged in a pair of spare headphones, and slapped them on his spiritor.

The girl's face brightened immediately. "WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!" She yelled.

"THE RADIO!" Frogadier croaked.

Back at S.P Inc.…

Frogadier returned through a suddenly appearing hole, smiling like Rotom.

"Um…how was it?" Swellow chirped.

"…I LOVE THIS JOB!" he answered.

**AWWWW YEAAAAA!  
Percy: oh boy, here goes the asking part…  
Agumon: lemme do it! (Clears throat and embers come out) we need-  
NOOOOO WE DO NOT. I'VE GOT THIS, GUYS. I'm going to pair up Rotom with a really popular girl! The hilarity of a mentally unstable person meeting a sane one…**


	34. Thiry Four: Psyco

**Thirty-Four  
Psyco**

Frogadier was mouthing the words of Radioactive while listening to it, Flygon was reading a magazine, and Charizard was playing on his mobile laptop.

Suddenly, Buizel ran by yelling "THER'ES A FUDGING ROBOT ON MY TAILS! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAA-"

Zoroark slapped him in the face, held him by his shoulders and yelled back, "what do you mean?! Did Rotom invade a DSI again?!"

Buizel held up his tails with a whimper, revealing a small, metal, green-eyed robot gripping them. It was shuddering in fright.

"OH MY ARCEUS IT'S CLANK!" Charizard roared, dropping the laptop.

"Who's Clank?" Zoroark ripped the robot away from Buizel and dropped him on the floor.

"Careful; if Swords finds out we hurt Clank…" Quilava warned as the robot ran out of the story.

Charizard shuddered and Flygon made a scared hiss.

Rotom just then was teleported out of his seat after being summoned.

Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time…

A teenage girl sat on her bed, frustrated. Posters of famous people decorated the halls and her face was so covered in makeup it was hard to tell her identity.

"Spirit Pokémon, I need you…" she muttered.

Rotom appeared in front of her, a confused look on his face.

"Ewww, what is that thing?" the girl asked, backing away from the glitch.

Rotom remained silent.

"Okay, I guess I'll do this…what do I need to do for people to like me?" she begged, coming back.

Rotom's chaotic grin slowly spread across his face.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe…"

"This was a bad idea."

The Pokémon ran out of the room, grabbed a random bucket, and dumped the water on her head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Rotom kept his grin as the girl looked in the mirror.

"Okay, fine, that was kind of funny…wait, if you're an electric type-"

She said no more as she was shocked the heck out of, Rotom laughing in his scary, mentally unstable way.

"And remember: he said, lifting a lightning-bolt arm,  
"**The hospital; for those times when characters can't stay away from the 4****th****wall.**"

"The hospital?" the girl asked, removing the wet, metal, spark-flinging bucket.

"Yes, the hospital," Rotom nodded, which is pretty much shaking his entire body.

The girl snorted a laugh, "the hospital?"

"Yep."

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HA!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHEMHEHEHE!"

Back at S.P Inc.…

"I hope Rotom doesn't hurt any-AUUUUUU-"Charizard was interrupted as he fell into a portal.

Treeko appeared from being teleported away, covered in diamond armor.

"I assume the spiritor was happy? Lucario cracked open an eye.

"Two words: EMERALD TRADING," Treeko reported, embedding his weapon in the ground and standing on the handle.

**YO! I'M NOT DEAD!  
Percy: good for you.  
Agumon: the …hospital?  
How else did I come out alive from here?  
Clank: what do you mean?  
HEY! GET THE NETHER OFF THE NARATING PLATFORM!  
Clank: the what?  
(Face palm) it's where we are, der. FINE, you can stay. We need a nerd up here…  
Clank: ouch.  
Percy: hey, aren't you the nerd?  
…OH LOOK A HYDRA!  
Percy: WHERE?!**


	35. Thirty Five: Complementary Microwaves

**Thirty-Five  
Complementary Microwaves**

The group returned to their normal PC, waiting to be called upon by the spiritors.

"We leave for two chapters, and all this happens," Zoroark moaned as she picked up a pile of magazines.

"See? This is Clank," Charizard showed them the robot that had been on Buizel's tail. It was next to some kind of…cat-tiger-humanoid…thing.

"Very descriptive, author," Serperior scoffed.

Shut up you overgrown ivy vine.

"What?"

Nothing…anyway,

As they entered the box, they saw a hundred or so light blue microwaves stacked in a pyramid in the middle of the room.

The author herself was sitting on the top.

"WHAT UP, FAMILY?!" she yelled.

"REEVEE21, WHAT THE HECK?!" Quilava hollered, shaking a clenched paw.

"Hey, if AmberDS can have complementary toasters, I can have complementary microwaves!" she answered, jumping down.

"Why not something else? Like complementary Celestial Bronze pencils?" Charizard suggested.

"HECK NO! I'm the only one who gets them," the author answered.

"Um, iron pencils?" Serperior perked up.

"No, it needs to be completely unexpected, random, near-useless…"

A light bulb appeared above Frogadier's head.

"COMPLEMENTARY SATELITE DISHES!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Those ancient pieces of technology that you stick on roofs or whatever?" he explained.

"…I LOVE IT," The author smiled like a Rotom.

That's my new phrase BTW.

"Did you guys know I used one as a sled once?" she said, shoving the microwaves out the door.

"What?"

"Long story. SEE Y'ALL!"

**I don't think I'll use satellite dishes, I've got my narrating group and a Celestial Bronze pencil-and author's rage-and a laptop.  
Agumon: whacha gonna do, throw the laptop at the monsters and hope they get scared and run away?  
I smell a Digimon reference…  
Agumon: guilty.  
Percy: where'd that other guy go?  
Who, Clank? Oh, he was throwing out the microwaves for me. HEY, I SHOULD MAKE LIKE A POKEMON SUMMARY FOR MYSELF!  
Percy: what?  
My name, my species-  
Agumon: an Author?  
My gender, my move set-  
Percy: Author's Wrath, Celestial Stab, 4****th****Wall Smash, and Laptop?  
My nature, my ability-heck, you should all have one!  
Percy: WHAT?!**


	36. Thirty six: Sword Swingin'

**Thirty-six  
Sword Swingin'**

It was another, boring morning. Which, of course, meant that something was going to happen.

Flygon was crunching his Cinnamon Toast Crunch, a bored look in her eye. Serperior was reading the box. Frogadier was mouthing Radioactive while eating, an incredibly difficult task, but one done nonetheless.

Suddenly, something pounded at the door. "I'll get it!" Zoroark claimed.

"We have a door now?" Serperior took her eyes off the box.

"Hey, where'd Zoroark's tank go?" Charizard looked around.

"Apparently the author has decided to remove it," Lucario informed, sitting on his stick in meditation. "On the top wall, the door is located in the center to an apparent normal neighborhood to other PC boxes. On the left wall is the 4th wall breaking switch and closet door, and our kitchen is in the bottom right corner."

"Thanks, wolf-Zane," Serperior nodded, turning back to the script on the cardboard.

Zoroark had reached the door and swung it open to reveal an entire army of skeletons, zombies, Creepers, slimes, silverfish, spiders, cave spiders, spider jockeys, and Endermen.

"TREEKO, YOUR MOBS SPAWNED AT THE DOOR AGAIN!" the illusion fox yelled.

Treeko dashed past her, wielding two diamond swords, singing,

_Do you like my sword-sword?  
Sword, my diamond sword-sword._

_You cannot afford, 'ford  
Afford my diamond sword, sword.  
Even if you could-could,  
I have a patent!_

He shoved a piece of paper in Zoroark's face while hacking away at a ticking Creeper.

_No one else can make a sword  
exactly in this manner-manner.  
Welcome to my manor-manor.  
I ca-ca-ca-canna-canna_

_Swing-swing-swing my sword-sword  
whenever I get bored-bored.  
I can swing my sword-sword.  
I can swing my sword-sword!_

_Once I hit the floorboards  
But I had it restored.  
And it was expensive  
But it was a write-off!_

_Swinging is my business,  
And by that I mean swinging swords.  
Please do not ignore.  
Do you like my sword?_

_HA! _

_That was rhetorical.  
You know I am the oracle.  
I know you like my sword.  
It's made of fudging diamonds._

_If you don't you're lying,  
But that would fine  
Because it is awesome  
And you're probably jealous!_

_I can swing my sword-sword  
Because I am the lord-lord  
The lord of diamond swords!_

_HA-HA ha._

A skeleton grabbed his sword and yelled "SHUT UP!"

"Give me the sword!" Treeko yelled back, yanking it.

"No, it's mine!" the skeleton yelled.

"Give it," Treeko demanded, glaring.

"It's mine!" the skeleton insisted-you know, his name is going to be Bob.

"NO!" Treeko yelped before the sword was swung back at him, maiming his arm. "Aww."

"SHUT UP!" Bob screamed as the sword was ripped from his bony hands.

"I'll see you in court!" he growled, stomping away.

"Why-oh right," Treeko looked around at the bodies all over the streets.

"…SING IT AGAIN!" Zoroark shrieked.

**I can Swing my Sword belongs to Tobuscus and him alone, Treeko was borrowing it.  
Percy: do you like my sword, sword-  
oh, and I have a problem! You see, I'm kind of having an issue with finding the right cover page. I'm a terrible artist when it comes to complicated Pokémon like Zoroark and Serperior, and the old one isn't cutting it. It could be of a scene or something-like Treeko wielding his sword or the group crowded around Buizel-or just the whole gang with a Pokeball scene. The only way I'm able to find art is via Deviantart (no, I don't have an account), but I really need help with this! If I can find someone with a good title page, I'll add any Pokémon of his/her choice to the group, any personality, any kind-except legendary Pokémon.  
Agumon: please help us out here! Please!**


	37. Thirty Seven: Law and Ender

**Thirty-Seven  
Law and Ender**

Treeko walked over to a table wearing a suit. As in, a black-and-white suit.

"What the heck?!" Quilava cocked an eye.

"Are you applying for a job or something?" Serperior asked.

"No; remember Bob from last chapter?" he asked, opening a briefcase.

"Clearly," Zoroark snorted.

"Well, he challenged me to a court on the subject of the killing spree from yesterday," Treeko explained, smuggling a diamond sword into it.

"MR. EVERGREEN?!"

"And that would be my defender."

An Enderman in a black and purple suit was standing at the door. Treeko followed him out to court.

"…HOW DID HE NOT GET ENRADGED AND ATTACK?!" Charizard roared.

"You play Minecraft?" Quilava asked.

"No…but I like Endermen."

**LAW AND ORDER WITH JUDGE(S) WITHER**

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Judge Wither yelled, banging a mallet on the desk with one of his heads.

The people, a collection of Minecrafters and mobs, fell silent. Treeko Evergreen sat to Wither's left, Bob to his right.

"Okay Bob, you may begin."

Bob stood up (he was dressed in a gray suit) and walked to the podium.

"Judge Wither, I accuse Mr. Evergreen of murder of five hundred mobs," Bob started, "anger upon questioning, and stealing."

"Stealing?" Treeko echoed.

"THAT IS MY SWORD!"

"NO IT ISN'T, I HAND-RAFTED IT!"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Judge Wither banged the mallet again. "Mr. Evergreen, do you have proof that this is your sword?"

Treeko opened the briefcase and took out the sword. Flipping it around for the audience to see the bottom of the handle, he showed a signature engraved in the wood.

"We declare Treeko Evergreen not guilty of stealing," Judge Wither nodded his three heads. "As for murder, you may speak."

Treeko traded places with Bob and cleared his throat.

"Audience," he started, "I may have killed, but zombies and skeletons are already dead."

Bob face palmed with a clattering sound.

"Slimes and Creepers are animals, Slimes of which just split into harmless ones. Here, I have evidence."

He held a tiny slime into the air lion-king style. It squeaked adorably.

"Creepers commit suicide with they're explosions anyway, and as for Endermen, um…um…"

"We've heard quite enough," Judge Wither interrupted. "That makes you guilty of killing thirty Endermen."

"I call upon my witness!" Bob declared.

A small slime jumped up in front of Treeko, who went back to his seat.

…

"I have absolutely nothing wrong with Mr. Evergreen killing thirty Endermen," the slime announced broadly, jumping back down.

Bob lifted his arms in frustration.

"I call upon my defendant!" Treeko announced.

The Enderman-named Onyx-walked to the podium.

"Fellow mobs and Minecrafters," he said, "an Enderman is an alien. Therefore, he would have in the truest sense of the word just be killing another animal."

Judge Wither's three heads talked to each other for a minute.

"We declare Mr. Evergreen not guilty!" the middle head exclaimed.

The court-except for Bob-cheered.

***snort* that has to be the least violent thing I've ever written.  
Percy: tell me about it.**


End file.
